This program is a multilevel and multidisciplinary approach to designed to examine behavioral and neural plasticity in the aged rat. Behavioral studies are proposed to examine the characteristics of learning, memory and sensory motor integration in the aged rat. Cellular and molecular studies are proposed to elucidate the properties of the neural substrates serving these behaviors. The overall goal of the project is to identify those system which do not function effectively and find means to improve their performance.